


It's Legal Nationwide!

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Stony One Shots [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SAME SEX MARRIAGE IS CONSTITUTIONAL YO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up this morning and saw the Supreme Court ruling and practically broke the sound barrier! I mean this fic to in no way make light of the ruling, belittle, or make fun of it. ENJOY BECAUSE I SURE DID!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Legal Nationwide!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Captain Rogers! A question please!”

“Captain! Captain! Any comments?”

Steve groaned internally. He was sitting outside the Supreme Court with the rest of the Avengers and LGBT+ members and activists, cheering at the positive ruling. He should’ve known reporters would hound him as soon a decision was made. One newswoman had shoved her way to Steve.

“Captain Rogers how do you feel about the Supreme Court’s decision? Disgust? Anger?”

Steve immediately frowned. How stupid can a person be?

“First of all ma’am,” he said trying to keep his voice even, “Unless you’ve been living under a rock-which judging by your Fox News microphone, I’m assuming you have- you would know I’ve been a longtime supporter of same sex marriage rights. Second-.”

“Yo, Cap!” Clint called out.

Steve looked around at him and Clint pointed up at the sky where Iron Man was writing a message.

_Hey, Cap! Wanna make us official?_

Tony landed on the top of the Supreme Court stairs and got out of his suit. Steve pushed his way to the court house. After being together for almost two years, he and Tony had broached the subject of marriage a couple months ago since it was legal for same sex couples to marry in New York, but Steve wanted to wait until it was a constitutional right for the entire nation.

“You always have to put on a show don’t you?” Steve teased as he approached his boyfriend, “A quiet dinner proposal would’ve sufficed.”

“If that were the Tony Stark way, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now,” Tony smirked as he got down on one knee. He took out the ring he had made and kept for over a year.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I’ve been waiting a long time to ask you this: Would you marry me?”

Steve nodded for a few seconds before he remembered his voice.

“Yes, Tony, of course!”

Tony slid the ring on Steve’s hand and kiss him.

Everyone cheered the new super couple and all the other people that proposed to the loves of their lives when they heard the court ruling.

Same- sex marriage was a constitutional right in America. It’s about god damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's a little shit isn't he? So's Tony. They deserve each other lmao.  
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
